Dominanza: You Dance at the Palm of My Hands
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: Various drabbles, different themes in first person POVs. Includes: 8018, XS, D18, TYL!5918 and 1820.
1. 8018: Against the Wind, I Fall

_Chapter 0._

_Against the Wind, I Fall_

_Summary: Life isn't as hard as it seems. 8018_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything save the plot._

* * *

Sometimes, I thought, maybe falling in love wasn't such a bad idea after all. I was a worthy bachelor – had been – before cupid struck and in one fell swoop, my breath had been taken away. There were dancing sakura petals and couples with their hands laced in a temporal eternity, provided that they had their heads up in the clouds and youth blinded them of all repercussions. Once, I had seen a senpai with one of the girls from my class, and boy was he… I forgot the word for it, but he was content and the blush on his face made him seem like the happiest man, soon to be, on earth.

Back then, I single-mindedly gave my heart and my everything to baseball, even at the extent of a bruised and battered body due to balls of poor aim and simply my own swing at my limits. The thrill of the game was exhilarating yet suffocating in more ways explainable but it was something I could, and frankly, wouldn't let go of.

However, reality _always_ made a fool out of everyone and- Turning for the worst, my rotten luck drove me up a wall, up a metal fence and down a slab of concrete which spelled the rest of my life. It was madness. My vision dimmed, flickered and the next thing I saw was the vast expanse of clear blue above and a cruel, and oh so dull grey below. It didn't matter anymore; none of it did. I closed my eyes and in an instant, the whipping wind seemed kinder as it caressed my tear-stained cheeks and bellowed for me to stay alight and not plunge to a deeper crevice from which I would never recover.

It was too late, far too late… _or so I thought._

For me, there were always maybes and what-ifs but for that one steadfast, _stubborn_ person, there were only yes and nos. He called out to me in restrained ferocity as I dwelt on my descent from over four stories high. Fear gripped my entire being and my will faltered, broke even. In a familiar monotone, he had said, "Don't you dare die on my watch or I'll bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"You wouldn't understand how I feel, losing every-"

"Nothing but an excuse." There was an indiscernible flare in his eyes, one loyal still, and degrees shrouded in thick clouds of indifference. There had been a tinge of imposition sullying his words, but they were as soft, _slick_ as they went and gone. "There are people ways more unfortunate than you are."

My lips had been reduced to a thin line of gradual understanding yet there were things I refused to accept. _Did I make a miscalculation? Where did I go wrong-_

"Your left arm. Use it, you herbivore." As his black overcoat rustled due to the paltry breeze, I understood and accepted my fate.

Later that day, I pondered whether or not breaking another arm was worth waiting at the doors of the school's reception room.

_It was the start of a great friendship, and later… some things greater._

* * *

**A/N:** It's 12 am and I'm lazy... so drabble maybe? It's a bit of an AU!, if you haven't noticed. In the manga, it was Tsuna who stopped Yama-tan, but here, well it's kinda obvious. (winks)

**P.S. **Guess which senpai Yama-tan is referring to (and get a virtual glomp, maybe)!


	2. XS: Snakes & Ladders

_Chapter 0._

_Snakes & Ladders_

_Summary: Both in denial, we wage a war in which I'll be the winner. XS_

_Disclaimer: KHR ain't mine. Although, I'd take Xanxus anytime! Ahem._

* * *

"VOII! And you claim that you can tame me?!"

The flowing silver strands were as tempestuous as ever, even as they were draped in crimson red. I never lifted my gaze from my second in command as I swirled my drink about, the contents spilling freely on the floor beneath. It irked him – _I_ irked him. Purposely or not, I got what I wanted and he was seething with a rage unparalleled, unbridled and all in all, magnificent. After all, the color of my eyes suited him best.

My silence mocked him over and over as I leered and traced over his fine features. He had a tired yet steely, ferocious gaze that of which could only to a beast. _Mine and mine alone. _That perfectly chiseled jaw line where I sank my deprived fangs onto whenever he would arrive from a task carried out in masterful precision. _At times, I find myself tasting him, slowly savoring the sweetness and tang._ The arching back I latch onto at every heated exchange of bodily fluids. _Something only I get to see._ Finally, that hair, glorious in its own rights. _Those whose tips I kiss as sweat dripped effortlessly._

My chest heaved in rhythm with his footsteps, and when he stopped midway, I grimaced. "Of course I could. I own you."

"You think that of everybody! You think I would fall for anything-" Amidst the rage was beauty still.

_Yes, you come to my every beck and call, and I…_ My thoughts were dead as they came. He was my toy, a mere plaything that couldn't amount to more. "Everybody, including you."

His voice dipped a tone lower, venom-laced and cold. "I've had enough of you."

It was no longer an empty threat and it stabbed me like a stranger in the night. "You belong to me." There arose a challenge, another among dozens before. "You cannot leave."

He turned on his heels, his hair flitted, reflecting the moon's radiance. The door was at arm's reach but he hesitated. I scoffed at this because I knew I've won.

Our lips met and I raised a glass to the suffocating silence that ensued.

_… I love you._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, all I needed was some inspiration. Whee! 2 one-shots in less than an hour and 30 minutes! I'd sleep at ease tonight.


	3. D18: Of Wilder Roses

_Chapter 0._

_Of Wilder Roses_

_Summary: Sometimes, I wish, that all our encounters ended like this. D18_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did, then... Hello fem!HibarixDino for canon!_

* * *

The sun was assaulting my eyes and the shade offered by my shielding hand was insufficient, morosely so. My vision was almost a clear orange but somewhere in between, there was a smidgeon of an angry purple, tenaciously vying for dominance. How I ended in the rooftop was a complete mystery and I only had Romario to thank that he had offered his audience, half-expecting that the younger male would offer- _demand_ a spar.

I curse the day when I would be scarred by the smite of his weapon, not for the sake of vanity but because my waning authority over him would be dead and gone. My skills were paramount in stark comparison to those around him – those young guns who had most in their vicinity by the crooks of their necks – and they nod at me with acceptance and acknowledgement. Yet, he was as stubborn as he can be and charged at me with only one end in sight: victory.

With sense of reason lost, the protruding grey, an extension of himself, inched dangerously close to my face as I felt the cool metal lightly touch my right cheek. I cringed unbeknownst myself, out of fleeting relief but more of fear and indignation._ I wouldn't let you. _I have never, not even once, underestimated him in the heat of battle but every time I see his clothes torn and bloodied, how I wanted to tell him that it's all enough and he didn't need to prove himself further because _he is…_

There was foolhardy fervor in his eyes, both so distant yet at a whip's length away. With daunting precision, he had evaded my every strike, save for those initial ones which landed with a crack, as shrill as they came in my ears. He was learning: from me, from Tsuna, from everyone. It brought me comfort to know however, that I was the one he chose, despite the many alternatives. _He too knew this but it only birthed in him a graver sense of anguish._

"Kyouya, you are staggering." There was blooming hesitation in my every counter and he expressed his dismay at this by lunging at me with full-force, single-mindedly aiming for one solid blow that may render me immobile. I smile knowingly despite his unrelenting grimace. Despite the pressing situation, I reached for him, and when he failed to retaliate, the looming dread in me spread like wildfire. "You're burning up."

He collapsed into me, his previously erect stance tossed and discarded as he slipped into a sleepy haze. "Shut up, herbivore… I just need some sleep." He lapsed into a deep slumber, face a feverish hue as I tangled my hands in the wealth of his hair. It was this vulnerability that separated me from the rest. I wrapped myself around him, and then joined him up in the clouds.

_Next time… maybe a bruise or two wouldn't be that bad._

* * *

**A/N: **For some reason, I've started to associate being with Hibari to pain. OMG. I fell asleep last night! Ugh. I wanted three simultaneous uploads, but thanks to my herbivorous body (lol), that just wasn't possible.

**P.S.** That trailing sentence 'he is...' is for your convenience. Just insert anything you wish there. If this were entirely up to me though, since it's Dino speaking, it would be, "he is... _perfect_."


	4. 5918: Overcoming Walls

_Chapter 0._

_Overcoming Walls_

_Summary: When one seeks comfort, he smiles. 5918_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own KHR, sadly. Kyouya-kun 3_

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato, I admire your passion but… this is madness."

Grief-stricken and torn, I gazed at my interlaced fingers, wanting to see a stock of documents that I, in any given day, deliver to the Tenth's study without fail but- This time, I did fail. As a subordinate (I dared not acknowledge my status as a right hand man because it fit me not), as an associate, as a _friend_… I wasn't able to do anything, to stop our inevitable fates from whirring into their grandest denouements and then ceasing in its entirety. The pristine blackness of the coffin mocked me, _mocked him_, because he was by far the warmest, brightest person I knew existed.

There were several hands over my shoulders that day, consoling and some betraying their purpose meant to forgive because they knew that I was as useless as the next person. The were tears were greater traitors as they fell on deaf ears and pale, unmoving lips. Everyone left sans that lone figure that shed nothing.

Accusations and a thousand presumptions plagued me and they spilled freely from a mouth so slackened and tired. "You- Why didn't you do anything?!" I spat, rage was as insurmountable as my greatest foe, my temper. "You're the best right?! Why didn't you-" It drilled deeper holes in me, as if my incompetence were splashed into my face. I tried to surpass him, I really did but he was the elusive cloud, fleeting yet once provoked, can stir even the most tempestuous of storms.

"Only because he willed it." I watched his back disappear into the melded browns and greens of the trees yet his gaze remained, solid yet solitary as they bore into my very being still, mocking and condescending as it were many years ago.

I met him again several months later, with a lighter spirit and a rekindled sense of loyalty to the Boss. I apologized and even more half-heartedly, thanked him. There it was again, that single-minded resolve that burned in his eyes. "Have you paid respects to the Boss? You've rarely been around-"

"I don't need to…" He trailed off, not bearing the honors of the final blow. _…because I knew the plan from the start._

However brief, he offered consolation in his words. "If you want to regain your pride, come to my room."

This time, he remained. I chased and followed him blindly with my heart in my hand and my voice in my pockets. His room was the depiction of normalcy, to the point that it was barren, save that little centerpiece, a table, where he entertained the little to no guests he tolerated, _and I wasn't one of them_._ I refused to be._ I toppled the table to the side and I took him beneath me, reduced his ephemeral smirk into a grimace of pain and unadulterated pleasure. At my first thrust, his _velvety_, limber thighs tightened and I was overcome by a sea of relentless desire, still assaulting in treacherous, angry waves.

Silk rustled as he shifted, hands in a death grip on my neck. "If this is your resolve, carry it. Don't you ever-" A strangled moan escaped him as I hissed between the gap of ecstasy and heavy breaths. "-falter."

_This bedfellow has oddly tender fingertips._

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa. More pain from Hibari. It's become a reflex, really. Okay, I'll end my drabbles here for now. I have to tend to... other things. Ciao!


	5. 1820: Wills Run Dry

_Chapter 0._

_Wills Run Dry_

_Summary: There are things far more painful than losing a battle. 1820_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (save the plot, ha!) so don't sue me, please?_

* * *

_"I told you before… you __**cannot**__ bite me to death with your fangs."_

The fresh wounds stung but not as much as the memory did, as thought my womanhood had been soiled by mud, tainted by the withstanding prejudice that riddled the Cosa Nostra. I willed myself to stand, no matter how much my lower extremities protested and ached from the many bruises that I had just received from him – the only man that had reduced my pride to shambles, over and over again. Formerly a pair, I held my lone fan with a dead man's resolve and it slipped freely from my grasp as my knees buckled and gave way, not able to hold my bodily weight any longer.

I looked up, expecting a smirk or even worse, another blow, equally as painful as its predecessors but it did not come. Even seconds after, he did nothing.

"Hi-Hibari Kyouya." His name was an accusation, a curse that had besieged me since my first fall and defeat.

"Suzuki." It was that dreadful monotone again – one of my many torments – but my grimace did not relent. In an agonizingly slow yet forward pace, he went over to where I was, sprawled and bloodied against the pristine whiteness of his abode, and merely grazed his table top with his free hand while the other was wrapped in coils around his tonfa, as if it were some sort of security blanket. "Have you had enough?"

"If I said no, what would you-" He retaliated by making my flesh taste metal as his weapon caressed my chin. I was sweating then, mind scrambling for an escape route, no matter how disgraceful but he drew back, the threat gone and in the confines of his holster.

It was a grim reality but my choices were down to the lowliest possible forms of retreat. I bit down on my lip as it betrayed me by quivering, even if only slightly. I shut my eyes, feeling the assault of pain surge through every fiber of my being, and breathed in as a diversion and means to repel the throbbing in my limbs. With haste, I regained my footing and my resolve flared, fervently as ever.

"Suzuki." I felt icy fingertips rest on my cheeks, tracing and exploring its arches and I faltered. _I shouldn't let him get to me. Not like this. _It trailed lower, down my neck and into the slope of the collar bone that he had almost fractured just a spar previous. "Stop."

The command lacked the bite to intimidate but it served its purpose nonetheless. "What do you want from me?" It was a whisper, even the vicious lash of my tongue left me. _I had become a slave to his touch yet…_

"I should ask you the same." His grip tangled with my ponytail and with a bit of subtle handiwork, the elastic band securing it fell. "What do you want from me, Adelheid?"

My name was the last straw and I clutched onto his shirt, staining it with my color.

_His arms… they were strangely accommodating._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, a hetero pairing. Hmm. I don't know. Strangely enough, I think they suit each other well. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to whip something up.


End file.
